Nazumi Hishiori, The unknown Clan
by gamer-girl15
Summary: Nazumi Hishiori was born in konoha, in a unknown clan hidden from the town, no one knows of the clan. not even the hokage. Her brother and her first meet the outside world when they challenge the exams suck summary More chapters Inside they dont show :
1. Nazumi Hishiori of the unknown clan

Chapter 1: NHazumi Hishiori

1 P.o.v

Feeling like a sinner, many people dont understand my emotions. They dont understand why I dont believe in god. They act so cold and distant to me. Maybe becuase I'm different, maybe.

My eyes were strange colors, icy blue like my families but there's were blood red instead. They wanted me to be a good fighter to obey them but who could. We were the hidden clan, nobody outside the clan knew of us, not even the hokage. We were well hidden you could say. We learned our own style of fighting. We dont use chakra. We learned a new way. Ways we did not tell others. It was against the law in our clan.

My name is nazumi hishiori. As kids we are taught how to use this strange power. No it wasn't a keki genkai. It was much specialer or so told by the clan elder. My father was the clan leader, my mother was always spending time with my brother, she hated the fact that my father was a ruler dictator to my people, he taught me secret forms of this that no one else but him knew, he says I was destined to be the next clan leader because my brother spent so much time loligagin as he said.

I don't know much then what we learn from the clan we've never been outside the grounds. But I've sneaked peeks sometimes during many training hours. I have to live to my father expectations as he said so that one day I will become strong for my special powers within me will unlock. My mother didn't like me spending too much time with my father, why does she care? Shen only loves spending time with my brother and younger sisters. I was the middle child. I had to be respectful, nice, and keep my siblings from eachothers throats, of course my brother was jealous.

He always tried to get me to fight him but it is against the rules to start a fight without a authoritative agreement by an adult for a spar. I studied and learned the basic fighting technics for every style of kung fu or tae kwon doe. My father even taught me taijutsu. I practiced on a gaurd once and paralyzed him for a day or two can't really remember, but my father was so proud. My sisters were taught to be kuniochi but I wasn't I was taught to be something better. I learned to heal with water, Heal posion of any kind even new ones I made up.

My brother, Narkuri was up early one morning reading a scroll, It was a forbidden one, I told since it was my duty. He got whipped 4 times. I've only had to be whipped if I did a technic wrong or disobeyed. My brother said I was just father's puppet but I'm not the puppet I'm the marrionet. I love singing I guess and drawing. The clan's adults knew to be afraid of me, I didn't want that. Sometimes I heard rumors. I was a terrible brat and that I was just wanting attention. Yes I wanted attention, craved it like a leech for blood. Maybe that's why I stopped being so happy and kept my feelings inside and locked them away like father, nothing can hurt me. We trained, I learned pain and kept it hidden pretending it wasnt the real thing but it was. If I showed an ounce I would get 3 lashings. I've got so a few large ones on my shoulders and back. Two on my right arm, one on my left, one on my nose, and one on my left leg.

I am 12 now, my brother 13. He thinks he knows more than me but he's wrong. My father wants us to do the chunnin exams wiith the others. We accepted, to be ninjas would be the dream. Though half of the clan members were anbu leaders. So we knew that we must make it all. We went to the school of course, graduated early and was heading to the chunnin exams with the newly members. We always took our time to study each member. I knew there was a boy, uchiha. The boy that his brother itachi killed his entire clan except his brother. Gaara of the sand, a strange boy with the killer look in his eyes, gotta keep and eye on that one. A strange boy with whisker cheeks, he was a clown. Easily can be taken down. Those two fan girls of the uchiha, sakura and ino, easily targeted.

We sat by eachother in the class, everyone, old and young was here from different contryies. Our eyes never met, we knew. We could easily be sentenced to fight against eachother. It was the honor that even if one did loose that one will not be angry with the other. It doesnt matter, you already lost, no need to get madder now only be mad at yourself right? Atleast that's what father says.

The group of kids our age looked really dull yet facinating. I drummed my fingers on the desk. I looked dully around the room, many villages were here. My brother glanced at me then said

" your gonna loose yourself if you keep acting like this "

Wisdom from my mother I bet. She always had the greatest wisdom but I didn't need it right now. I noticed something off about the uchiha boy. The sharingan. I know that technic against it ofcourse. But he had this rage rolling off him in tidal waves it was disturbing. I closed my eyes in thought. No we didnt have our bands on, but the sensi's here knew we belonged here. Our father had a conversation with the principal that made him forcefully agree to keep the headbands off.

" Brother your wisdom is dull and tastless at the moment, but I shall heed it and remain calm for the time being. I'll be back "

I got up and strolled out of the place to get some fresh air. The breeze blew my Icy blue hair in the breeze, my hair was to remain long and at the lenght of my bottom. I glanced at the time and nodded, only a few minutes of relaxation left till the chunnin exams start. Starting to head inside I caught sight of the uchiha boy, our gazes locked for a minute, he froze and looked away. I sat back down my brother who was fixing his short icy blue hair that was spiked and said

" The exams are gonna start in a second come on "

He lead her to a room and she sat down glancing around the room. I noticed the strange men that sat in front of the class, they eyed all of us before speaking

" The chunnin exams are to test you on your knowledge. No cheating or you'll be kicked out and not take the next step. You must pass this test to proceed in to the next level of the exam. Begin "

I opened the packet, simple enough. I noted 6 questions. This is weak and uninteresting. I knew it was to test to see who good at cheating but decided not to. Looking down at my paper I was done within 15 minutes. I handed in my paper gettin surprised looks, sitting down at my seat I began to doodle on an extra sheet of paper. My brother got done second. Seemed everyone was having trouble. I saw my brother smile at the irony and I wanted to smile but couldn't I couldn't anymore. Instead I simply sat there until the exam was over. Some people were caught cheating and were taken away, it was funny.

" Nazumi Hishiori has the highest grade ever for this exam, then narkuri, the rest of you have passed"

" HUH? " I head many say and wondered too. These dunces couldn't possibly have passed.

"By secretly cheating we were testing you on how well you did and since that boy" He pointed to that naruto boy " stood up to us you all need to learn a thing or two from him You all shall proceed to the next exam "

Everyone cheered except I.

" Your such a downer" My brother motioned. I nodded and got up to stretch. The next exam was tomarrow. As I was walking I heard a person run up to me from behind, I immediatley had my kunai out putting it to the person's throat. I reconized the naruto kid and said

" Is there a good reason you sneak up on me, Which is terribly off so you know " I let him go. " What do you want? "

" Naruto you okay? " Sakura asked. Sasuke came up , hands in pockets, ignoring everyone, sometimes his eyes darted to nazumi for a moment then to the ground.

" I was just wondering how you got a excellant score, no one ever has "

" I study unlike some lazy kids that have other dumb dull things to do " I looked at him for a moment " I can smell ramen on your clothes ergo you must eat ramen alot which is why your alittle chubby and your name is naruto uzamaki, Sakura here has a fetish with uchiha sasuke and can't stand to let him be for a moment and thinks she knows everything about him but doesn't obviously. Sasuke is acting like a jerk because he lost his clan by his brother and probably wants to get strong enough to find and kill his brother without even trying to figure out why he killed them "

They stood there glaring at me. I nodded and said continuing my wisdoming rant

" I know what your thinking, ' she's a bitch' , but no I'm not, I'm stating the fact. No, I dont hate you, I dont know you in fact I don't want to. I am just smart to guess about people and their weakness like sasuke and the sharingan, naruto and the nine tailed, sakura and her weakness is everything since she's a kuniochi." I turned to walk away when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking behind me I was punched across the cheek by naruto.

Naruki held a kunai to naruto's throat saying

" You touch her again and I don't care about you or your little problem. I will murder you"

Naruto fell calm and naruki let him go. Kakashi showed up and said

" What's all this then?"

" They are trying to kill us kakashi-sensei" Sakura cried

" No your trying to kill me for telling the truth. I have nothing against any of you but I must return home because father expects of me by sundown for training. "

" oh yes! Meet your new teammate nazumi " Kakashi said sweat dropping. Everyone looked at him in surprise. Naruto pointed at her and shouted

" She is not my teammate and never will be "

"get used to it, and quit being such a pansy " I mumbled. He glared at me in anger, having to be held back by sakura and kakashi. Shouting many curses her way. She bowed alittle before leaving after that. As they walked home naruki said

" Dont anger people nazumi, Bad things come out of that. "

"yes, But mother always said to be truthful did she not " He didn't answer me " So I was. No body likes me anywase and I could care less what anyone thinks "

" You should, you have a heart and feelings nazumi "

" A heart yes, feelings... Well maybe once long ago "

They got home, I ate and went to the secret training ground, Father sat meditating till I came in then said

" How'd the exam go nazumi? "

" Perfect score father " I bowed respectfully.

He stood and told me to get in to my fighting stance. " I'm gonna teach you a new move. "

I looked at him and nodded. We got to work we always practiced for 10 hours. I stood after awhile panting and looking at my father, he sat alittle bruised but not that bad. He held a sword out and ran at amazing fast speed towards me, I knew he was aiming to kill so I watched for any movement tricks, saw none and saw a open area, Spinning I kicked the sword from his hands and went to paralyze him, he blocked the movement and punched my in the chest in to a tree. Getting up I coughed up blood and began to heal good enough to move and fight. Using the water I created an eight arm octopus arms and caught every sword, kunai, bomb thrown my way then created fire to do a double fire eclipse assualt on him. The new technic where with a punch of a fist sent two huge fireballs intwined after seconds to the person, to big to be blocked or escaped from.

Father used his palm and threw it back easily. I used the earth to creat a sand dome sheild that worked in saving me. I heard father say

" Your training is getting better and better nazumi, keep it up and you may beat me one day. Now off to heal and rest "

I nodded and went to my room, engulfing my hand in water, it began to heal all the cuts and broken bones. I knew I had to be stronger, not like I wanted power but enough stronger to get everyone to respect and not fear me.

I put on my silk gown and fell alseep.

At the hokage's office

The man from the exams sat with kakashi and the hokage.

" Nazumi hishori and naruki hishori are the highest grades we've ever gotten on the exams" The man said stunned

" hmm" The hokage said thinking.

" Do you know what clan their in? " Kakashi asked.

They looked at their folders, the folder was mostly blank, no sensei, no technic for chakra, no fight style, no clan name, no nothing. The hokage put a finger to his temple and said

" So an unkown clan we have here. I thought we knew them all in konoha? "

" We do sir " The man said.

" Yet these two don't hardly have a record, their like ghosts. " He put a hand to his chin " So that means were dealing with a secret clan unheard about, send out anyone you can try to find the information about them. Keep them into the exams, let's see how this plays out "

A dark shadow stood from the window unseen by anyone, golden snake eyes had a mischevious glint in them.

" hmm new clan eh? This'll be interesting " With a chuckle the strange shadow dissappeared into the night.


	2. New teammate

Chapter 2 : New Teammate

3 p.o.v

Nazumi sat waiting for her teammates of team seven, as much as she hated working with others, her father said to do it so no problems came out. She sighed and leaned her head in her hands, twirling a lock of her hair in her fingertips. Her skin was pale due to the skin conditon her family had. Her mother was born with fragile pale skin that went to her and her brother but her little sister got skipped. Father said that it was good, many people could mistaken her for a weakling without relizing her full compacity for power and strength. She heard the door slid open and the three of her teammates entered, they ignored her, naruto complaining about sasuke and sakura telling him to stop.

She doodled abit, trying her best to ignore that dumbies beside her. Sasuke was trying his best ignoring them also. He sat with his hands folded resting on his chin, eyes closed. Looking up when she heard sakura say

" Your gonna get us in trouble again naruto!"

" He's always late, this'll teach him again haha!"

Nazumi cocked her head and noticed he was putting the chalk eraser up trapped above the opening of the door.

" He's not gonna fall for that again " Sasuke murmered.

" sure he will, it's kakashi-sensei were talking about "

Nazumi heard their sensei coming and shook her head. She needed a new team, one less weak and annoying. They didn't like her eaither, thinking she was a know it all, she was too, and that she was a stuck up child. No she wasn't. They thought she was just another brat that thought she was better than everyone else, Yes she was, in fact she was probably better than their sensei. Kakashi entered the room, getting hit by the eraser once more causing naruto to laugh. Nazumi looked on uninterested.

" I hate you kids " He looked at her " Hello nazumi. "

" Kakashi-sensei" She said boredly, ignoring the looks " So what are we doing to day "

" Well first introduce yourself and tell us your dreams, likes, dislikes "

" Nazumi hishiori, likes are nothing, dislikes you , and dreams... to get stronger than the hokage himself though I'm pretty sure it won't be a problem since he'll probably dust soon since he's really old " She said casually, staring at the desk.

It was quiet for a while. Kakashi finally said uneasily

" Well that was rather interesting. " He looked at nazumi for a second thinking ' _there something very disturbing about this child_ '

Nazumi held back a smile at their faces, they seemed angry at her, why? She followed them to the training grounds, kakashi sat on a rock, stroking his covered chin in thought.

" Alright. I wanna test nazumi on her skills with chakra. Do you see that tree " He pointed to the tall tree and said " Try to focus chakra into your feet and climb up it without your hands "

" I dont use my chakra, it's not needed "

" Why? "

" ..." She wasn't allowed to talk about it around strangers, they waited for her answer she decided to change the subject. " When is the next exam "

" Later today that's why I wanted to see some of your skills for now " Kakashi explained ' _She's hiding something_ '

Nazumi nodded and looked up at the tree " I can't use my chakra cause it's a secret "

" What you dont have any ?" Naruto asked.

" no, I have chakra I just find it a waste to use it. " She simply stated, eyes glued to the sky as a bird came by, seemingly taunting them.

" Okay well what else do you think you can do "

" I'd rather you wait till the next exam today " She looked at them " I have a feeling your gonna be surprised "

Kakashi nodded, they went back to the arena area for the next exam, she seen the others there and leaned against the railing, her brother was put into the gai team with neji, lee , tenn tenn. He looked her way and nodded. They knew. They would fight. Nazumi saw that gaara kid and his siblings. He seemed uncaring for anything like her and that uchiha boy. He was different she had to admit.

The challenge was simple, retreive the scrolls and be done within 4 hours. She knew that that option was not a failure. She felt her chakra and power racing within her. They started the challenge, she ran into the forest jumping from tree to tree. The scrolls were hidden well, they had a map shown to them. Deeper into the forest.. The others spoke to eathother coming up with a plan. Nazumi said

" I'll get the scrolls just stay out of my way "

" Were supposed to work as a team " Sakura said.

" You can, It'll be simpler for me if you just stay outta my way " She continuedfaster than them ahead, She knew who was gonna have the scroll. The sound was one, she had to find one of each teams. Sasuke went off on his own to find one. She couldnt care.

40 minutes later...

Nazumi hit the back of Tsuchi Kin head, knocking the girl into the ground, paralyzed for an hour or 4. She stood infront of sasuke,sakura,naruto,and lee, they were all looking bad. She had a kunai out, her posture defensive as she protected her louzy teammates, though naruto and sasuke looked injured, sakura had cut her hair to realease the womans grip on her. She kicked the man with the weird thing on his back to the other man.

" brat " The man growled

" no, your just sensless " She raised her hand up and he frooze, he looked at her surprised

" Why c-can't I m-move ?"

" Your really stupid, you didn't see the trap, you call yourself ninja's your nothing but weaklings now, give me the scrolls okay" She put her palm to the ground, he was slammed head first into the ground, she brought her arms out in the cross gesture, he did the same, flinching when his arms stretched painfully.

" The-re's no justu h-how?"

" it's troublesome to explain " The woman tsuchi kin used her ear shattering technic, causing nazumi to display alittle discomfort dueto the ears bleeding. Ignoring the pain, she knocked out the man and the other, grabbing the woman's hair and using her water to create an ice dagger, holding it to the woman's throat. She kicked her free and used a senbon neddle in her left thigh, nazumi staggered a bit then saw the creek water, making a huge wave she turned it into sharp ice crystals flying towards the woman, impaling her arms and legs into the ground.

" You may be skilled as a sound ninja and senbon expert but I'm alot stronger than you "

She knocked out the woman and took the scrolls, going to the others, she kneeled down and brought water to the wounds of them, healing all of them without a thought.

" lee you may head back to your team go check on them "

"h-hai thanks nazumi-chan" He left after that, she went to sakura and said

" You look alot better with short hair sakura "

" ... " Sakura looked at them " how are they "

" no ripped tendons or muscles just a few cracked ribs and scratches and bruises, their gonna be fine " She flinched holding her leg " As for me I am also fine "

They opened their eyes after a moment and naruto looked at her

" Thanks nazumi "

" don't mention it, your all so troublesome but your my teammates so I gotta help you " She grimaced, her wounds werent bad, she had little bit of poison from the senbon in her but it would only take about 5 hours for the poison to spread, first they need to get to the towers to pass. They got up, weakened alittle.

" Can you all move? "

" hai"

"yes"

"hn.."

"alright, you go first take these scrolls, their the real ones, I have an imiatation one to hold anyone off, I'll meet you there i'm gonna go check on team 10 to see if they require assistance "

Sakura and them nodded and began to run off. She waited til they were out of sight before heading off, she sensed lee's chakra and saw them. They looked tired, neji was injured badly.

" Here "

" I dont need your help " He grunted.

" He won't let anyone help him " Tenn tenn said sadly.

" You were attacked by spiders, poisonous ones at that. Your body is infected and need to be healed fast or you'll die " She began to heal his arms and once finished, healed everyone else. They thanked her.

" don't get hurt again " She shook her head and took off. She was running, almost there, something rammed into her side. She fell against a tree and looked up. A man stood there, long black hair, pale face, golden reptilian eyes, a smirk on his face.

" Your all alone, where's your team ? " His voice sounded dark.

Nazumi replied calmly "their at the safety check point. Your the man that bit sasuke "

The man chuckled walking towards her " Yes, orochimaru. You must be nazumi hishiori, I've heard talk about your unknown clan. Tell me little one, do you seek to get stronger?"

" yes "

He stopped in front of her. " What if I say I could give you all the power you wanted?"

Nazumi narrowed her eyes a fire serpant wrapped around him, hissing. " How can I know your not lying and kill me?"

He looked at her for a moment " Becuase I wanna learn what you can do "

" If you can make me stronger than the hokage I will accept your offer "

He smiled, then suddenly sunk his teeth into her neck part that was connected to her shoulder, she cried out, grabbing the man's shoulder, he let her go and she felt immense pain in the wound, blood slithered down her neck, staining her white tunic. He smiled and said

" When the time is ready, I'll send for you for now go " He dissappeared, she stood there staring at her palm covered in her blood, healing her wound, she covered it and went to the tower. they were waiting for her when she got there.

" Are you alright nazumi?" Sakura asked.

" fine "

" your team passed " Kakashi said. " Thanks to you "

" I don't like failure " She simply said. " Now I must return home to rest "

" Go ahead, you all earned it, tomarrow is the final exam " With that he dissappeared.

Nazumi returned home, taken a bath and put on her silk kimono, going to her father's room she knocked hearing a gruff enter, seeing him smoking a pipe while doing some paperwork.

" how was the exam? " He asked without looking up.

" fine, our team passed because of me father " She didn't mention the man that bit her, instead he told her to go to her room to rest.

In her bed, she closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

**With the hokage**

kakashi sat by the desk where the hokage sat. He knew what he was called in here for.

" Sasuke uchiha has been given the curse seal "

" yes " Kakashi said arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

" So has your other pupil nazumi " Hokage mentioned, making kakashi freeze and look at him

" what?"

" She has it on her neck too. She healed the wound, obviously orochimaru will come after them sooner or later. You must keep an eye on them both. Since now sasuke has obtained the sharingan, you must keep full eyes on him, but I saw what nazumi can do, you must also keep very cautious eyes on her as well. "

" What did you see "

" she fought those sound nins with no justu or chakra. She simply makes the water and fire do her bidding. And I also saw her accept orochimaru's seal "

" Do you think she'll go with him "

" yes, but just to make sure, keep her seal on low profile from others, and watch sasuke and nazumi closely. "

" hai lord hokage " He vanished with a puff of smoke after that. Hokage closed his eyes.

" This is gonna end badly"

**end of chapter 2**

Please review and tell me what you think, any negative comments are also welcome but don't be incredibly awful about it


	3. Weaknesses

_**Chapter 3**_

3.p.o.v

The next exam was on way, nazumi put on her black tunic with a white butterfly on the back and hip with tribal markings in white. Going to meet her team, she sat with naruto and them while waiting for kakashi again.

" He's probably lost in the path of life again " She mentioned hearing naruto groan.

" Of course! "

Sasuke seemed lot more cold and distant towards them, he always flinched, grabbing his neck. Her's hurt alot too but she concealed it. Kakashi soon arrived, she follwed him to the arena area and leaned against the railing, looking at the other teams. She ran a hand through her long hair and sighed heavily. The sickly looking nin that starts the tournament announce the first on goers.

It was sasuke vs akado, Sasuke looked hurt, he was losing after awhile, his seal was hurting him, everyone knew of this, even the akado man taunted him, wanting him to show him his power, sasuke didn't let it take over him. He beat the man and won the first challenge.

Next it was shino aburame vs zaku abumi, Shino was weird, the bugs he commanded made him win.

Kankarou vs tsurugu misumi, that kankarou boy was really strange, a puppet master by the looks, what was the great part of the challenge is when he was in the doll bandaged part using the look alike puppet, he won that

sakura vs ino yamanaka, Ino was styled in the going in to the person body the bad part was that she got hurt in the persons body when someone attacked it. Sakura won that flawlessly.

Temari vs tenten Temari had that giant fan that was both offensive and defensive. Tenten only summoned up weapons. Temari won easily.

Shikamaru nara vs Kin tsuchi, he beat kin with the shadow justsu.

Naruto vs kiba. Naruto was a goof but his style in fighting blew that off, although it was really weird and gross how he beat kiba.

Neji vs hinata hyuuga, siblings or cousins, neji hyuuga was specialized in the taijutsu like hinata. She had a crush on naruto, naruto pumped her up, but neji beat her down easily.

gaara vs rock lee, lee had very good offense and defense like gaara, a very good math up, gaara could control sand but he needed chakra unlike her, he wasn't so special. She knew about his one tailed demon as well. Gaara was apparently injured for the first time, lee was starting very well but was no match for the demon, gaara won. He somehow had a sense for blood.

Kinuta dosu vs Chouji akimichi, This battle against the chubby kid wasn't as good, he had good justu's but dosu won that round.

The man that announced the next challenge looked up at the screen, There was only two left.

" Nazumi hishori vs Naruki Hishiori " He announced everyone looked at them confused, we dropped down facing infront about 15 feet away.

" Remeber brother "

" yeah yeah " He said sighing then nodded for the man.

" wait there siblings?" Naruto screeched.

" Brother and sister to be exact " Kakashi said.

" Challenge between Nazumi and naruki BEGIN! "

" Good luck " Naruki said

" Won't need it "


	4. Nazumi Hishiori vs Naruki FIGHT!

_**CHAPTER 4- Nazumi hishori vs Naruki FIGHT!**_

3 p.o.v

Nazumi heard him run at her, she dodged a couple of kunai and spun using the air around her to make a tornado, throwing kunai in all directions, he dodged but wasn't good enough, getting cut up by a couple, she stopped and fire ran up her arms, everyone watched surprise as she ran at him, her ice blue flames being blocked by his red ones, they dodged their taijutsu attacks and naruki kicked her away in to the wall, making ice crystals, she flung them at him then made a ice serpant, her created a fire, both collided making a big explosion.

" What kind of justu are they using ?" Shikamaru asked what was on everyone's mind

" Their not using justu " Kakashi said, Everyone even gaara looked surprised " Their unknown clan has special abilities that are only in their clan, unfortunatley we don't know their clan's name. Their bodies have chakra but they don't use it "

" So they have kekei genkai ?" Sakura asked.

" No, this power is too strong " Everyone watched the siblings.

' _Time for the justu_ ' She thought and made hand signs, she began to form.

" justu : Thousand years of darkness "

The arena turned dark, the only thing you could see was naruki's fire serpant and fire on his arms. They saw him look around. Kakashi used his sharingan but he saw nothing, it was disturbing for him. Only the hokage knew this justu, how does a 12 year old girl know of it?

Suddenly naruki was thrown up in the air, they only saw a flash of blue before he was kicked in the back of the head into the ground, creating a crater. She stood there glaring down over him, fire in her palms.

" Give up brother "

A wave of water threw her back, she landed in a crouched position standing up and heard naruki say

" Never "

" So be it"

The curse seal burned she grabbed at it, flinching alittle causing everyone to wonder, except kakashi and orochimaru who looked on. It began to spread, her senses heightened, she saw naruki come out to kick so she dodged and made a rock come straight up from the ground and knock him up into the ceiling then was infront of him in an instant

' _So fast_ ' Everyone thought as they watched naruki slam fast and hard into the ground, She curled her fingers into a fist and punch hard down, two huge fireballs intwined flew down then combined and formed a bigger one, slamming into the ground. Dust and smoke flew everywhere, everyone waited unsettled as the dust and smoke dissapated.

They saw nazumi on the ground on her knees, sitting over her dead brother. The man checked his pulse then said

" winner nazumi hishiori"

" she killed her brother " Everyone said and she took out her water pouch, opening it. A swiling ball of icy blue water spun in her hand as she put it to her chest where his heart was. Everyoen watched intriqued, suddenly naruki opened his eyes and said

" you killed me again "

' _AGAIN?'_ Everyone thought, sweatdropping, she helped him up and said

" I told you I'd win " He petted her head, smiling.

" What just happened? " Kankarou asked confused.

They got up and knew the next tournament would start in a few minutes, she went to her team and was bombarded with many question by sakura and naruto.

" How did you do that ? "

" can you teach me "

" Can you tech me to heal?"

" what-"

"can you show me that fireball trick?"

Kakashi pushed them to the left and said

" Whats with the killing your brother twice deal ?"

" we trained when I was younger, he wanted to spar, I accidentaly killed him, he though it was cool that I could bring dead to life again " This time she froze and brought a hand to her mouth. They stared

" coooool " Naruto said " SO you can bring any dead to life ?"

" I've said too much"

_'What is this girl?' _Sasuke and kakashi asked.

They were in the middle of battle gaara vs sasuke when they heard a loud explosion and saw oroochimaru. He smiled and headed off towards the hokage office, sound nins poured into the village. The sound nins here were attacking them. She impaled one with a rock and her serpant of fire and ice froze or burned some.

" We have to go " She said. She felt something was wrong. Sshe looked at naruki, he nodded.

They jumped out of the hole in the wall and ran home. The clan was smoked and burning, She walked in and saw bodies. Her family,friends, all dead. She ran home and slid open the door, her mother laid, stabbed in the head, her father was laying there, coughing up blood, she ran to him and began to heal him. He stopped her.

" No, nazumi, it's the end for me"

" pleaase father let me-"

" Nazumi, listen. Orochimaru did this, you need to grow stronger to beat him. Trust him, get stronger. Your the new clan leader now " He said with his final breath and closed his eyes.

She sat there unemotionless in her eyes and face though her hands were closed into tight fists. Naruki came in and said

" There are some survivors, nazumi..." He trailed off " nazumi" He spoke softly.

She stood and turned to him " I'm the new clan leader "

"what?"

She grabbed her fathers chained necklace, it was their clan insignia. A white serpant with a blue one. She put it on and went out to heal her friends and other family. One of the anbu gaurds from her clan came up, they noticed the leader necklace and bowed.

" Lady nazumi, there are 15 more survivors over in the south "

" bring them here so I may heal them "

" Hai " They ran off. Nazumi looked at all of them, they were afraid. She stood and went to the approaching injured. As she healed she said

" naruki"

He looked as he also healed " hai?"

" I need you to be in charge while I'm away"

" Where are you going ?"

"Father had one last mission for me that I must take alone. I need you to stay and keep an eye on things, run it. Your the best healer and fighter here besides me "

He was silent for a moment before saying " And when shall you return?"

" I don't know how long this will take but please train hard and protect the clan... this clan is special. No one else must know about it "

He nodded, She got up and hugged him, then ran off to find orochimaru. It wasn't long she found him standing over the hokage's body. Hokage was dead, finally. Orochimaru was aware of her presence and said

" I was wondering when you'd show up"

" I am here to serve you and get stronger "

" Your clan is no more?"

" I am aware and I dont care, they were in my way " She held back her disgust for him and remained calm.

" Shall we leave then I've finished up everything I needed "

" hai orochimaru- sama"

They left quickly.


	5. Back In konoha 3 years later

_**Chapter 6: Misson begins**_

3 p.o.v

Nazumi walked to the hokage's office, news spread of her return to hokage and kakashi, The hokage wished to see her so she went to the office and heard the woman yelling at someone. Kakashi smiled at her saying

" welcome back "

" Thanks "

He opened the door to the office and led her inside, she saw a woman sitting at the desk, blonde low pig tail, big breasts, a crystal on her forehead. She looked up from her papers an angry tick vein in her head.

" What?"

" Hello, My name is nazumi hishiori, clan leader to the unknown clan "

" Unknown clan ?"

" I can't tell you under confidentiality " Nazumi said. She looked at the ground and said " But I know the laws around here and respect them. YOu wished to see me lady tsundae? "

" Ah yes, I recieved reports from others that you dissappeared long ago? " She put a hand to her chin.

" yes, when orochimaru attacked my clan, he killed my father, I don't remember much after I came in contact with him. But I woke up in the sound village with no memory of the encounter after that so I trained myself for one day I'll get revenge on him for killing my friends and family "

Tsundae eyed her wearily, nazumi looked on calmly and closed her eyes " Whether you may or may not believe me, I can assure you I am after no one here and I have done nothing against the law, I haven't killed anyone, unless you have proof that I did I would like to stay here for a while to visit my clan and brother "

" You may stay but I want you back here next week to check on your whereabouts and see if you have anything you can remember before then, your dissmissed " She waved her hand at her nonchalantly and returned to her paper work.

Nazumi walked out and was walking with kakashi in silence, after a moment or so he said

" How's the curse seal?"

" It doesn't hurt much now. Sometimes it tries to take countrol but I"m smarter than it. Orochimaru may not understand what he's done when he killed my family and my little sister".

" You better be careful when you do though " Kakashi said " Even though it's only been three years orochimaru is alot stronger "

" but I have something he doesn't "

" What is that ? "

" friends, eternal powers without chakra, and strength " Nazumi smiled and went to her house. Her brother handed her a file with lady tsundae, the anbu knew about the mission and would help their clan leader without fail. She read through the file and looked at the justu technics surprised.

" So everything about her is true "

" It seems so, I also heard that the akatsuki were snooping around here " Naruki said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall eyes looking down from the floor to her eyes.

" Their recruiting a member that fits your description by I heard, They know about you and us. What do we do?"

Nazumi closed her eyes in thought. "They can't see through the genjutsu and by the time they come here I'll be gone "

" Where have you been, you've changed alot since we were kids " he murmered.

" Guess I've grown more smarter than you know" She walked up and hugged him " And I'll protect this clan no matter what I swear my life on it "

Nazumi went to her room to take a nap for a while, her dreams were always blank, she couldn't have dreams they distracted her from her goals in life. Her eyes opened after 3 hours of sleep and she put on hern black tunic that went to her mid thigh, her ice dagger on her sash on her waist , a dagger under her tunic strapped to her thigh. Brushing her hair, she headed outside and was walking through the compound towards the training area, the gaurds bowed alittle, dismissing them, she walked into her personal chamber and nodded to herself. Getting into a defensive position, she brought her hand out and began to move it in a circle, sparks of electricity formed around her starting at her finger tips, she Eyed the dummy and pointed the lightening hand at the dummy, The dummy was sparked by the electricity and exploded the dummy to dust.

Nazumi smiled and breathed out, this new technic was the one she learned out of many practicing secretly alone. She sometimes seened sasuke use something like it. Leaving the chamber she heard her brother say that tsundae needed her. She went to the office and saw the hokage there.

" I need you to go to suna and assist gaara kazekage and his siblings as a body gaurd, I have tips on the akatsuki heading there. "

" I cant " She said.

" Why not! " THe hokage yelled causing nazumi to flinch

"... no reason"

" then your mission starts tomarrow " Tsundae said innocently as if nothing happened.

As nazumi left the building, she groaned and rubbed her temples.

" Oh fake god help me "


	6. Mission Begins

_**Chapter 6: Misson begins**_

3 p.o.v

Nazumi walked to the hokage's office, news spread of her return to hokage and kakashi, The hokage wished to see her so she went to the office and heard the woman yelling at someone. Kakashi smiled at her saying

" welcome back "

" Thanks "

He opened the door to the office and led her inside, she saw a woman sitting at the desk, blonde low pig tail, big breasts, a crystal on her forehead. She looked up from her papers an angry tick vein in her head.

" What?"

" Hello, My name is nazumi hishiori, clan leader to the unknown clan "

" Unknown clan ?"

" I can't tell you under confidentiality " Nazumi said. She looked at the ground and said " But I know the laws around here and respect them. YOu wished to see me lady tsundae? "

" Ah yes, I recieved reports from others that you dissappeared long ago? " She put a hand to her chin.

" yes, when orochimaru attacked my clan, he killed my father, I don't remember much after I came in contact with him. But I woke up in the sound village with no memory of the encounter after that so I trained myself for one day I'll get revenge on him for killing my friends and family "

Tsundae eyed her wearily, nazumi looked on calmly and closed her eyes " Whether you may or may not believe me, I can assure you I am after no one here and I have done nothing against the law, I haven't killed anyone, unless you have proof that I did I would like to stay here for a while to visit my clan and brother "

" You may stay but I want you back here next week to check on your whereabouts and see if you have anything you can remember before then, your dissmissed " She waved her hand at her nonchalantly and returned to her paper work.

Nazumi walked out and was walking with kakashi in silence, after a moment or so he said

" How's the curse seal?"

" It doesn't hurt much now. Sometimes it tries to take countrol but I"m smarter than it. Orochimaru may not understand what he's done when he killed my family and my little sister".

" You better be careful when you do though " Kakashi said " Even though it's only been three years orochimaru is alot stronger "

" but I have something he doesn't "

" What is that ? "

" friends, eternal powers without chakra, and strength " Nazumi smiled and went to her house. Her brother handed her a file with lady tsundae, the anbu knew about the mission and would help their clan leader without fail. She read through the file and looked at the justu technics surprised.

" So everything about her is true "

" It seems so, I also heard that the akatsuki were snooping around here " Naruki said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall eyes looking down from the floor to her eyes.

" Their recruiting a member that fits your description by I heard, They know about you and us. What do we do?"

Nazumi closed her eyes in thought. "They can't see through the genjutsu and by the time they come here I'll be gone "

" Where have you been, you've changed alot since we were kids " he murmered.

" Guess I've grown more smarter than you know" She walked up and hugged him " And I'll protect this clan no matter what I swear my life on it "

Nazumi went to her room to take a nap for a while, her dreams were always blank, she couldn't have dreams they distracted her from her goals in life. Her eyes opened after 3 hours of sleep and she put on hern black tunic that went to her mid thigh, her ice dagger on her sash on her waist , a dagger under her tunic strapped to her thigh. Brushing her hair, she headed outside and was walking through the compound towards the training area, the gaurds bowed alittle, dismissing them, she walked into her personal chamber and nodded to herself. Getting into a defensive position, she brought her hand out and began to move it in a circle, sparks of electricity formed around her starting at her finger tips, she Eyed the dummy and pointed the lightening hand at the dummy, The dummy was sparked by the electricity and exploded the dummy to dust.

Nazumi smiled and breathed out, this new technic was the one she learned out of many practicing secretly alone. She sometimes seened sasuke use something like it. Leaving the chamber she heard her brother say that tsundae needed her. She went to the office and saw the hokage there.

" I need you to go to suna and assist gaara kazekage and his siblings as a body gaurd, I have tips on the akatsuki heading there. "

" I cant " She said.

" Why not! " THe hokage yelled causing nazumi to flinch

"... no reason"

" then your mission starts tomarrow " Tsundae said innocently as if nothing happened.

As nazumi left the building, she groaned and rubbed her temples.

" Oh fake god help me "


	7. Body Gaurd Kazekage Gaara

_Chapter 7 : Body gaurd kazekage Gaara_

1 p.o.v

I walked through the desert toward suna, lady tsundae told them of her visit and her intentions and that i'd be there by tomarrow, well I was half way there and it was only the evening. Failure wasn't an option for me. Despite orochimaru's mission for me, I had to obey the hokage mission as well. Glancing up at the wall of stone that held suna within it. The gaurds took her papers and let her in, she entered the heat filled city and sighed, taking a drink of water from her pouch.

I went to the kazekage's office hearing a grunt and an enter. When I entered, I noticed gaara looked extremely different. I came up to the desk

" gaara you look so different "

" Nazumi " He simply said. " so your my body gaurd?"

" Unfortuantley yes, but just so you know i dont plan on failing my mission either "

" Of course same old you " He paused by the window and said " You've been gone awhile "

" Eh busy, training and things, plus being the clan leader is kinda tough for me now and days, stressfulness and all, glad I'm not the kazekae or hokage "

"hmm"

I looked around the room and heard kankarou's voice " Hey nazumi long time no see"

He pulled me into a hug, smiling at my discomfort " Hello again "

" your still short "

I elbowed him and smiled happily." and your still you "

I smiled at temari and leaned against the wall " so while I'm here nothing will happen to you I promise "

" And knowing you, you'll fight for that promise " Temari said . I was shown to my room where I would stay, I was in the room between gaara's and temari's just in case anything happened while we slept. I sat out on the windowsill and noticed the birds that cawed in the sky, I hate the heat, I was only favoriting ice weather. I kept an eye on the city while gaara was doing paperwork. I sensed his chakra so I knew where he would be at all times. I didn't care about this, this wasn't my personal mission, this mission was only about lady tsundae and gaara, I shouldn't protect them, that's why their the kazekage and hokage, their stronge enough to protect themselves.

I sighed and closed my eyes, using the water in my pouch to form and ice around my palm and press it to the back of my neck, sometimes I hate when I have to do missions. Even if the kazekage was taken by the akatsuki, it wouldn't matter to me. I saw a blind spot above my as the sky darkened behind my lids and I looked up, a large white bird stood there, gaara came up as a man with blonde long hair and a cloak came down.

" oh two for two, leader-sama will be happy for me getting the demon and the recruit hmm"

" Deidara from the akatsuki " Gaara said emotionlessly, I looked at the man and he smiled widely. Bowing

" At your service " He winked at me, I grimaced in disgust and used my water to whip at him, he jumped onto his bird and flew father up.

" Someone has a fire in them, that's what we're looking for un"

Gaara made his sand fly towards the man and made a platform to step up on. Something climbed around me, I noticed a large centipide wrap itself around me, deidara smirked

" you move sweetheart and I'll blow you up though that would be a shame "

I glared ahead and moved my fingertips up l made the water begin to saw the clay. i watched gaara defend himself and his city, and once the clay crawler was off, I flung a fire ball at the bird, he dodged and glared

" How'd you get out of that un!"

" practice gaara go I've got this "

" This is my town " He started but I said

" And I'm your bodygaurd, leave now! "

He looked at me then glared running into the office, I looked up at deidara as he sat on his bird, chin in hand, looking at me, grinning.

" come on little girl "

I did my fire technic, his eyes widened and he barely dodged, his clay birds feathers on the wings got singed, he took clay out of the pouches and made clay bugs, dropping them than did and hand sign ,they came to life flying towards me. I created a rock barrier and thought of a plan, something crawled up my thigh, my eyes widened in horror

" katsu!"

I flew back as my rock barrier broke and hit the ground hard. Getting up on my knees, I panted. Cheap shot using those little ones as distractions. I stood weakly and heard him tsk

" you should really be more carefuly hmm"

He threw bird clay bombs at me, I dodged carefully and used my water whip to slice the giants bird wing off, he jumped down and said

" That was mean "

He came up and spewed out clay from his hands, creating clay figurines, they ran at me, I dodged them, and felt one wrap and encase my leg, looking up he said

" Don't make me do it hime "

I used my fire serpant to wrap around him, he yelled in pain as it burned his flesh minutes after minutes of agonizing he said

" KATSU!"

**BOOM**

I fell back pain in my legs and saw him get up from his knees and walk towards me, my vision dimming I heard him say

" I told you sweetie "

Then Darkness


	8. Akatsuki New found Power

_**Chapter 8: Akatsuki new found power**_

3 p.o.v

Nazumi woke to an irritating poke on her face. Then heard a voice

"I think you killed her deidara-sempai!"

"I didn't she was breathing when we got here" There was a pause "At least I think, un"

Opening her eyes, she first saw orange, it was an orange mask that belonged to the man who was poking her. He scrambled away quickly hiding behind the man called deidara, she remembered everything after that and glared at the man, saying venomously

"You shall pay for burning my legs "

"HEY! You burnt my chest so I'm sure were even " He crossed his arms over his chest.

She realized she was tied up, her eyes traveled up and saw that it was made of clay. Deidara smiled and turned to tobi, saying

" Take her to leader –sama "

" Yes!"

Tobi enthusiastically grabbed the clay rope and had her get up and follow him down the hallway. As she walked patiently she thought of a plan to get free. Her hands have been bonded so she couldn't use any of her powers to free herself, so she'd have to wait till they free her of her bonds before making an escape and run from the place. The man named tobi stopped at a door and knocked, a voice that said enter seemed a little weird. They went inside and she saw a shadow of a man with weird eyes that had rings on them, her clan's heard of this, rinnegan.

He watched her walk forward and said

"Your nazumi hishiori"

"Yes" Her answer swift and quick, he nodded and came towards her, she stood her ground and watched him carefully, eyes never leaving his.

" You're the girl I've heard about, the girl with the unknown clan in konoha, and also with your powers "

" You've heard merely rumors about me?"

" Rumors that may or may not be true " He paused " I want you to join the akatsuki to help us reach our goals to capture all the bijuu "

" I don't care about your organization or the bijuu's, all I want to do is kill orochimaru and go back to being the leader of my clan, but if you can help me get stronger than I'll accept your offer "

He nodded and headed back to his desk, looking through papers, he looked at her after a few minutes

" You need to fight an akatsuki member before you can be allowed in,"

" I want the strongest one " She stated confidently, he nodded

" The challenge will be held in an hour, tobi, please show her around so she don't get lost and introduce her "

" Hai! " Tobi dragged her through the rooms till she stopped, making him fall and quickly get up

" What's wrong nazumi-chan? "

"These bonds "

"What-"

"take them off " She threatened, he sweat dropped and quickly did as told, causing her to pick him up by the collar of his cloak stating in deadly calmness

" If you don't keep your hands to yourself and stop acting so damn happy all the time I'd really appreciate it but if you keep it up I'll permantely erase you existence from man kind "

He was silent for a moment which impressed her before grabbing her arm and turning her so she was against the wall, his hand wrapped around her throat.

"It would also be wise for you to watch your attitude ". She saw his sharingan eye and hers widened

"You're an uchiha? "

"Yes, but you don't know who I am "

" I don't care who you are, I don't know you and I just want to get stronger " He let her go and said in thought

"Maybe I do have use of you, but never speak of this again "

"So am I to just call you tobi then?"

"Yes"

She nodded and followed him as if nothing happened. When she got to the main hall she saw them there and said to tobi

"They don't look really tough "

"What did you say bitch? Jashin-sama shall sacrifice your slutty ass "

"Shut it priest, now go sacrifice your gay ass to your pathetic god before I do myself, and since you're a jashin then you're immortal, not really. There is no such thing as immortality "

"Finally someone agrees ". The man with the mask on his nose and mouth murmured.

"This is nazumi-chan, there is kakazu, hidan, itachi, kisame, deidara but you've already met him, sasori, zetsu-sempai, leader-sama and konan-chan! " Tobi stated happily, she shook her head and said

"Which one of you is stronger? "

Everyone looked at each other before shrugging.

"Then I'll fight all of you to see who is the strongest "

"You won't last little girl "Kakazu said, she grounded her teeth in frustration. Before she remained clam and said politely

"Or all of you chicken and weaklings?"

"I ain't a fucking weakling" Hidan shouted causing her to swiftly kick him in the throat, knocking him into the nearest wall without so much as a glance. Hidan came out, face angry with rage and started cussing about jashin.

"You're stupid and a waste of my time "  
>She turned to walk off and wonder around until she heard a voice<p>

"I'll fight you"

She turned back to see itachi getting up, closing his book, his sharingan eyes pierced her soul. Nazumi nodded and followed him to the training area, her thought trained to the important part at hand, Itachi has the sharingan, one glance and she could be caught in his genjutsu or his 72 hour torture. The best way to avoid it was never look into his eyes, that would be hard since she couldn't use her one ability that well among the others, She'll just have do work with what she could with any strategies. She stopped and turned to him, her eyes on him but not his eyes. If she can watch his body then maybe that's an advantage on her part. 

" you may begin " Leader-sama announced.


	9. Itachi Uchiha vs Nazumi

_**Chapter 9 – Itachi Uchiha vs. Nazumi Hishiori**_

1 p.o.v

I watched for any movement, he stood still before disappearing, looking carefully I felt the earth vibration behind me and turned grabbing his wrist, kunai in his hand, never once looking in his eyes which was extremely difficult. I looked for any weak point, his side was unprotected

'There! ' I thought then kicked him in the side, flinging him back a few ways away, I pressed my palms to the ground, then brought them up, an array of sharp rocks came up around him, keeping him trapped inside. It was quiet for a moment before a giant fireball blasted the rock to bits, blocking my eyes from the dust , I glared ahead.

Different tactics won't work on him so I jumped back and used my ice as a shield when he sent another fireball at me, while in the ice dome, I made a tunnel underground and planted my ice bombs, these were small crystals that when I would detonate them with a certain type of crystal, if he stepped anywhere near them, his body would be crystalized till I could free him. I heard the ice crack above and jumped out as if exploded open. I used my double twin fireball at him ,he only had moments to dodge before I was behind him, kicking him in the back. He dodged, punching my shoulder, dislocating it somewhat, I smiled

"Your good at this " He didn't speak instead grabbed the collar of my tunic, I pressed my fingertips on the main chakra points, he let me go when I got to the fifth one. I then saw him stand near my target and summoned my crystal. The crystal started up his legs trailing upward, making him stand there not being able to move. He looked at me, glaring but I couldn't tell. Getting up I popped my shoulder back in and said

" You lose "

" Go Nazumi-chan!" Tobi yelled causing deidara to hit him. I smiled and turned to leader

" I won, this means that I can join you right?" Leader-sama nodded, causing me to nod and turn to itachi, going up to him, I touched the ground, digging up the main crystal, soon enough the crystals fell off him, then dissipated into the ground. He walked off after that like nothing happened, obviously angered about getting beat. I went up to tobi and heard him say

" Nazumi –chan is special! "

" I know "

There was a moments quiet before everyone left, I wandered the halls with tobi, finding out more about the organization and the people within it. Tobi showed me the kitchen, my stomach growled at the thought of food. I looked up and sighed

" I'm hungry "

" Tobi can make you some food –"

" no need, I am able to get food and make it on my own, I don't require your assistance tobi " I walked to the table and looked through the cabinets, well atleast they had food. I grabbed a mango and began to munch on it, I've survived for awhile without food, just need a lot of practice. Getting tobi to lead me to leader-sama's room. When I went there, I saw the actual face of the leader. Young, sort of, orange spiked hair, percings on his face. The girl known as konan sat beside him. Blue hair with a white paper rose in it. Pericing on her lip.

" Tobi said you wished to see me?"

" your new team mates are itachi and kisame "

" kisame's the blue man right?"

" yes "

" And that sword on his back means he is a skilled swordsman, I've heard of that.. The samehada. It eats chakra doesn't it? I'll gladly work with them "

" I heard you know about tobi ? "

" or who ever that man is, he isn't a tobi. But I know he is an Uchiha and I'll keep it a secret if only he trains me "

" What makes you think I just won't kill you " Tobi's voice was the dark one again.

" because I know you need me, I am the only one that has this special power. Plus you want to get all the bijuu right? Make me get strong to kill orochimaru and let me go back to being the leader of my clan and I'll capture them and show you a few things of my powers that doesn't involve chakra "

" Your blackmailing us "

" No, think of it as, a negotiation at which I will win of course " I smiled in amusement. 'Tobi' looked at her in amuesment, before saying

" Then I have to don't I, alright then every night you will meet me in my secret training ground outside the base is that clear? "

" Understood " They told her to leave so she went to the main room again. She sat down on the couch , closing her eyes for a moment, not having a relaxing moment in ages due to training and missions. I felt a poke on my forhead and saw deidara he smiled

" I thought you were dead. I can't believe you beat itachi that was awesome " He sat beside her on the couch.


	10. Training and new found information

Chapter 10 - Training and New found information

3 p.o.v

Nazumi stood by a big tree, leaning against it. The sun was beginning to set,As she waited for madara to be here. Sighing up to the sky she assessed her situation more. Captured by akatsuki, finding the other uchiha madara, learning of their plans, And using them to make her stronger. Not really much of a challenge besides keeping up with her other missions.

Mission protect gaara was half complete, they may try to capture him again, even though it wasn't in her best interest to save him.

Mission learn about th hokage, half complete, only aquiring a few important principles in the hokages power.

Now mission to become stronger, beat orochimaru, and take her place as clan leader once again so order is restored as should. Not complete fully yet.

' _**hmmm ' **_Nazumi heard madara's voice but didn't see him.

" You can use viberations in the ground to pin point the target but can you when they are the shadow ? "

She smirked and closed her eyes, opening her ears, somthing she learned from kiba when she was training from him. Dogs scent was 1000 times sensitive them humans, she wasn't a dog so that didn't do her no good. She was kicked in the chest slamming into a tree and into another. Getting up she glared, looking around cautiously.

" Your awful at that, are you sure your talented to be my assisstant ?" His voice taunted her. Angered she tried again, everything was silent, she raised her hand quickly.

Catching a fist, she went to kick out his feet from under him and heard him say

" Good but not good enough " He used a taijutsu technique against her shoulder and arm, making her let him go and punch her in the stomach, she bent over in pain and gasped. Recovering enough to throw him into a tree and use her ice dagger to press against her throat, he simply stared.

" You need to practice listening more "

She let him go, he walked a few ways from her position and said

" What made you want to be my apprentice?"

" power "

" That's not it " He guessed

She looked at the ground before saying angrily " I don't need to explain my reason to an uchiha"

He was behind her in a flash, grabbing her arm and pinning the against her chest, body pressed against hers, he whispered in her ear

" I own you now, I will find out "

" If you don't let me go - "

"you'll what ?" He teased.

Gritting her teeth she quickly turned, mauevering her body so she pressed him in to the cave wall.

" I'll have to kill you myself and I know what vyou destin "

" Oh do you?"

She pushed him away " Isn't it obvious, you want power, you want to create a bigger tailed beast to rule the shinobi world? Am I correct madara-sama? This is why you faked a person named tobi, created this orginization to let them lackies do your dirty work while they'll soon enough get picked off one by one, while the fake leader sits at his desk and watch them die completley oblivious to the world, other than that I'm pretty much throwing random things at you "

He stared in awe at the fascinating creature beside him, he felt the need to take her on as much more then an apprentice, he held himself back and smirked

" Your pretty much correct on everything, I guess your clan's abilities comes from being smart?"

" And soo much more " She sand, laughing lightly, bringing a wanting feeling to madara's stomach. He nodded and said

" I guess your in a perfect position to be my apprentice, for now, but you will also be the akatsuki medical nin for any purpose is that clear, and every night we will be out here training till you can't move "

" That's how I prefer to work madara-sama " She smiled like a cat and sauntered back into the base with him following closely behind.

Nazumi sat with hidan, kakazu, deidara, kisame, playing poker. She laid a bag of gold peices on the table, everyone looked at it amazed.

" I'm calling your bluff " Hidan said to kisame who lost, going to get some more sake for them, nazumi didn't drink, it was vile and made people cruel and reckless, sometimes stupid, look at hidan for an example

" Hidan how come your 'god' allows for you to enjoy pain on yourself and others?" She asked earning a groan from kakazu and deidara. Hidan grinned widely.

" Jashin-sama allows me to feel pleasure while I make people feel pain, but you can feel pleasure too if ya want " He winked at her.

" I'd rather cut out my throat and choke in my own blood "

" Oooh your dark 3 " He said seductively, getting close to her face so she pushed him away and put her cards calmly on the desk saying

" And I win, remember guys I can tell when you cheat " She got up and each handed them a bag of gold from her bag, they gawked

" What? You don't think I'd rather starve to did you? I'm heading off to bed "

" Oh zetsu-sama said your staying with him, tobi, that's gotta suck " Deidara called out.

" Somewhat quiet I guess "

She went to zetsu's room, seeing him half inthe ground, sleeping with his venus flytrap shut. Tobi was up looking through scrolls, he looked up and said

" Your bed is on the side of that door, we have konan put your things inthere to accomadate to your girl need " He waved his hand nonchalantly.

" Thanks "

She went to her room that was beside theres, connecting only a door from eachother, she sat on her bed and began to meditate. During her mediatation was the only quiet time on herself without stress, usually doing this in the garden in the compound when she was younger, nazumi found solitary peace and quiet that everyone respected.

Nazumi hadn't heard the door open till she felt a tap on her shoulder, she quickly grabbed the person and pinned them to the bed, her on top, she opened her eyes and saw madara without his mask, he was young for a 100 year old man. He had spiked black hair, red sharingan on one eye, a rinnegan on the other, his lips formed a smirk.

He knew she was studying him, he actually liked it too. Nazumi sat up a bit saying

" Didn't any one ever ask you to knock when you want to enter a lady's room?"

" I did you didn't hear with your mediatating "

" What do you want?"

" I was just coming to inform you that tomarrow kakazu and hidan are going on a mission so you have to go to make sure, hidan doesnt kill him self or get his head chopped off... again "

" Don't worry I've got it "

She was about to let him up when he grabbed her hips, she looked down at him confused

" hmmm what? "

" N-nothing?" He let her go and left the room quickly, leaving her confused and tired.


End file.
